1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a front-end monitoring technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile device, a method, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium for monitoring a vehicle path.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, when passengers intend to reach a place without taking public transportation that has a fixed travel route, they tend to select a vehicle assigned by a vehicle dispatch company so as to ensure their rights and safety during transportation. The dispatch vehicle reaches a predetermined location at a predetermined time, and delivers the passenger to the destination that the vehicle dispatch company has been required to preset in advance. Or, the passengers tend to make a car reservation through the dispatch service provider of business passenger cars.
Since the vehicle dispatch company has been informed of the destination when the passenger makes the reservation, the back-end vehicle dispatch company is able to monitor the path of the dispatch vehicle. However, if the passenger is not familiar with the destination or even cannot judge whether the vehicle is moving along the correct path, the passenger is unable to control his own rights and safety. When the back-end vehicle dispatch company finds the abnormal path of the dispatch vehicle (such as a detour made by the driver, the driver intentionally delivering the passenger to another location, etc.) that possibly causes the passenger being jeopardized or suffering damages, it is not able to ensure the passenger's rights and safety in a timely manner.
Many dispatch service providers of business passenger cars have provided the conditions of the drivers, for example: community website evaluation system, police criminal information system, etc., to allow the passengers to select drivers in advance when making their reservations so as to ensure that the driver of the reserved car does not have any bad record in the community website evaluation system or the police criminal information system. However, these conditions for selecting the driver are only for reference, which cannot secure the passenger's rights and safety when taking the car reserved. Because the dispatch service providers of business passenger cars only monitor the path of the reserved car and do not know the passenger's destination, they cannot ensure the passenger's rights and safety in a timely manner when the back-end vehicle dispatch company finds that the abnormal path of the dispatch car would possibly cause the passenger being jeopardized or suffering damages.
Nowadays, there are systems available to allow passengers to see street views of some attractions along the route and the destination in advance from the mobile device through servers. Under the circumstances, the passenger determines whether the vehicle is moving along the normal path by himself. However, if the server does not contain the street views selected by the passenger, or if the passenger, being a foreigner or a visually impaired person, cannot distinguish the street views that the vehicle has passed, the passenger is not able to see street views of the attractions along the route and the destination in advance from the mobile device.
In summary, the prior art device for monitoring the vehicle path cannot monitor the vehicle path without the support of the back end. Or, the passenger must compare the known street views with the actual street views outside the vehicle windows. No matter how, the passenger's rights and safety cannot be ensured at the very first time when the driving path is abnormal. Therefore, it is one of the important subjects and the objective needs to be improved in the related areas to allow the passenger to be the monitor. By utilizing the mobile device carried by the passenger, the passenger is informed when the vehicle drives along an abnormal path so that the passenger becomes vigilant.